wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeagleSteagle
This is my chat page. If you have a message for me, please leave it for me at the top of this page. Older messages are towards the bottom. The bottomer a message is, the older it is. Where The Crap I Have Been All This Freaking Time Hello, gang. Your hero DeagleSteagle was just so freaking bummed out about the Saginaw Spirit losing in the playoffs, that I decided to spend the whole summer on a religious fast in the Himalayas with spiritual meditation with my dear friend, L. Sivaramakrishnan, Stephen Colbert's Indian friend and personal sherpa. That's Indian from India, not Indian from Indiana, or wherever the Indians come from. I know they like to be called Native Americans, but that talk is for those do gooder namby pamby types who think that The Bible is a work of fiction. So screw that. Since coming down from the mountain, the Spirit have begun another season, and while Stephen wasn't allowed to talk about them due to those evil writers and their strike, the hope is that now Stephen is on TV again, he will mention the Spirit again. In the meantime I am enjoying the new season from the comfort of my box seat, which is reserved just for me because of my glorious season tickets. For those who are wondering, Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle is alive and well, and still performing mascot duties here in Saginaw, although I suspect he is feeling detached from his father from the TV. The team continues to pummel those godless Canadians with the full support of Jesus, our Lord and Savior. Keep it real, homies! Deagle Steagle :Kaaw! Go Spirit! (WB Deagle!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Origins of Hockey I was watching Sports Center yesterday, when they talked aboot this book, did you knonw anything about this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:15, 26 February 2007 (UTC) OHL Someone made a new page OHL, I thought you might want to take a look at it and do that voodoo that you do so well.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I redirected the page, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:58, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Access I can do one better, how would you like to be an admin? There were a few people who were recommended to be upgraded, and yours was one of them, so hows about it? Do you wanna be an admin?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay everything is open, but if you change your mind, just drop me anote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Sport Report All done. First I checked Sport Report to see if it existed. It did, but it was a "redirect" to the Sports Update. So to make sure I didn't create any weirdness, I blanked it (not necessary, but just in case). Then I "moved" Sports Update to Sports Report, checked the "Move Talk Page" button, checked the "Yes, delete" already existing page button (it will tell you the page you are moving to already exists then it will ask if you want to delete it) then clicked on the move page button. For some reason I thought yhou were already an admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:20, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Saginaw Spirit Has been temporarily blocked to prevent editing by unauthorized editors! Please remind me when you ware ready to do anything with it and I will unblock it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Cool -- There is really no need to edit the page unless the team adds or drops someone or if yet another ceremonial puck-dropper attempts to steal Stephen's #1. --DeagleSteagle Mancini Hey Deagle, I redirected the Bob Mancini entry over to Coach Bob Mancini and copied your work into that page. Seems like Mancini deserves the Coach honorific. --El Payo 08:15, 6 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:42, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Yes But I don't want people to damage your work while it is being voted on--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:02, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Be Sure to Nominate Your Stuff For the "Truthies" (Hockey Series, perhaps?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:45, 14 November 2006 (UTC) "Random" Pages While you are a citizen of Wikiality.com in good standing, there are those who are not. I just don't want the kids who come on and dump crap everywhere to think they can have free reign to post whatever hallucinations come to mind. You, on the other hand, may post as your gut sees fit; you have proven yourself gut-worthy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:19, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :I'll try to keep the truly insane ramblings to somewhat of a minimum. --DS Barrie Colts Is this a real team?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:39, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :I don't know. Stephen hasn't mentioned them, so it is hard to say. Whomever wrote that must have looked it up in a book. Kind of looks like wikipedophilia to me. --DS Excellent Check out Breaking News and change as you see fit, I copied what you wrote and shoved it in there. BTW, how was the game? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:18, 5 November 2006 (UTC) You Can Post on Breaking News! You can write something for the Breaking News page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:27, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I just changed the link on the front page for Breaking News to say "Latest Saginaw Spirit NEWS"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:41, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Stephen Colbert's Sport Report Hey deagle, did you catch the show last night? He mentioned something on the Sport Report, but I wasn't able to get it all, but I was hoping you did, check out the link.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 4 November 2006 (UTC) First off, the page that gets updated is Stephen Colbert's Sports Update. And I missed it, because (A) I fell asleep before the show came on, and (2) I was at the Saginaw Spirit game tonight and I missed the replay. Hopefully it shows up on YouTube soon so I can recap it. :I thought he changed the name, maybe I am mistaken, how cool about the game! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Hockey Pic The picture is really big, so the wiki didn't know what to do with it. I made it big enough to see the whole thing (700px), although now, it's really BIG. But you can see the whole thing, and everyone will be inspired...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:17, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Teddy I agree, I have no idea why that was added. Put something like that on the talk page too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Hockey A template can go to as many categories as you want. How about both? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:45, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :Category:Hockey has been created, it is still "red" so if you want, you can click on it and write in all the goodies.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:40, 23 October 2006 (UTC) How's it going? Drop me a line, let me know things are going.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:46, 22 October 2006 (UTC) It is going just fine. --DS Blocking IP Users Dauno has been working on the people over at wikia (or whatever) to do something and they are stalling, please let him know your concerns.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:15, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Your pages You seem to have a knack for choosing popular topics. You make the decisions for those hockey pages and I will back you up on it. I think I created a page for Frontenac but I can't remember.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:17, 21 October 2006 (UTC) That's cool. Frontenac is fine, but it perhaps should go in your Colbert dictionary. Frontinac needs to be deleted. --DS Frontenac Stephen mentioned it and there were acouple pages made with different spellings. Would you mind checking those out and correcting the factiness contained therein? Thank you, hockey-American--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:04, 20 October 2006 (UTC) I live in Saginaw and I follow the league (aka I am on the front lines of the battle between the good guys (Spirit) and the bad guys (all those Canadians). The team is called the Kingston Frontenacs. The Frontinac page should really just be deleted, as it doesn't mention anything that can't be found on the Ontario Hockey League page, plus, the word is spelled incorrectly. --DeagleSteagle If you are on right now... Please check Porn and Pussy for me, as I can't do that right this minute...and if they have crap on them, I will block on your word--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:25, 19 October 2006 (UTC) They both look fine, but hey, thanks for the trustiness. --DeagleSteagle :You are welcome, Stephen would wholeheartedly approve of your input on the hockey pages, btw, did you see it last night? It was so awesome when he mentioned us!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:35, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yes I did. He also gave me plenty of material to do my thing. --DeagleSteagle Bears/Crap that Went Down Between Myself and 75.3.14.91 Whats wrong with saying that he (Jesus) loves bears? 75.3.14.91 17:35, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Jesus is a member of the Bear Hunters of America, an elite group which fights the bears. To say he loves them would be inconsistent. You are simply causing trouble here. --DeagleSteagle This website is simply promoting negative and stereo-types of Democrats. 75.3.14.91 17:40, 19 October 2006 (UTC) You are completely unable to grasp the concepts of truthiness or wikiality. You are not an it-getter. You shouldn't be on this website. Go back to wikipedia. --DeagleSteagle Is this website associated with Wikipedia? 75.3.14.91 18:04, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Is a condom associated with Britney Spears? --DeagleSteagle (My point here, is that obviously, Ms. I-Get-Knocked-Up-A-Lot isn't using condoms. Meaning, no, this website isn't associated with wikipedia. I did not intend to say something along the lines of Yes, Britney Spears has sex all the time, and therefore, uses condoms a lot, and therefore, we are associated with wikipedia. Because we aren't. And she isn't.) Is this website associated with Wikipedia or is it a rip off of Wikipedia? 75.3.14.91 18:44, 19 October 2006 (UTC) It is a parody. P-A-R-O-D-Y. I'm assuming you know what that word means. Although I shouldn't, since you haven't managed to figure out at least that much by now. --DeagleSteagle You are a liar. This website is associated with wikipedia. 75.3.14.91 20:36, 19 October 2006 (UTC) And you are on thin ice, Chester McChesterton. --DeagleSteagle Adding Mountain Dew Oh yeah, I wasn't even thinking about that...I'm losing mah mind! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:37, 18 October 2006 (UTC) No prob, Bob --DS Congratulations And you're welcome, Stephen, Jesus and the Truthiness Monkies thank you for your additions to truthiness, long may it wave! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:55, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome to DeagleSteagle Welcome to the wonderful world of wikiality! I am not sure how to attribute your previous work to your new name, sorry, but we can just put all that behind us and recreate a new reality, and pretend that IP User never existed! Keep writing good articles!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:50, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :One thing you can do is claim credit (put it on your user page) and if someone else complains, make them prove it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:11, 11 October 2006 (UTC) OK :Moved to User page space, well done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:45, 11 October 2006 (UTC)